Roller Rink Romeo
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Bakura's one of the most popular guys in his grade, but has a crush on a someone quite unlike himself. Malik, Ryou's friend wants to help the two get together by the end of the couple skate... but can he suceed? BxR Oneshot! Shounen-ai, Fluff .


God, the Grand (e): Hiya folks!

Gandalf: *waves*

Greebo, the Dragon: WeEEEEEeeeeEEEE!!!

God: Erm, anyways, another Kura and Ryou fic from muah! It goes like this; it has yaoi, boy on boy action so you are for warned! 

Greebo: And remember God doesn't own Yu-gi-oh!

Gandalf: Nope, and at that; on with the show!

***********************************************************************************

Today was to be the day of Domino High's fun day in which all grades went on an individual but equally fun field trip. The tenth graders were to go skating this year as they did every year, which was all fine and dandy until you got to the last song. The dreaded couple skate song! This last skate at Domino High was all the rage. The kid you choose to skate with was named your soul mate, unless of course you were smart enough to think past a day. Either way, it is a major thing. Usually, there are tons of couple songs to skate to at all normal school skating trips, but Domino High was different because they hated P.D.A. or Public Display of Affection, and would only allow one song. 

This one song had been the makeup and breakup of many couples, mostly because it was the 'True Love Song' which meant you were supposed to skate with the person you had always wanted to be with. 

Anyways, this year's group of students happened to have a Mr. Bakura Santayaros and Ryou Misazaki in it, you see, Bakura was your average 'popular guy type.' Total rebel, very popular with the girls and even a few guys. He was a troublemaker, and people loved him for it. Especially a sweet fifteen year old named Ryou, but we shall get to that later. 

Bakura was a slim, yet muscular fellow, with dark, jagged mahogany eyes, and long white silvery hair that accentuated his beautifully tanned skin. He was an exotic beauty, a rare find indeed. 

Bakura happened to be sitting at a light blue table with his usual group of friends as expected. His 'pack' included Yami, Marik, Seto, Mai, Rex, Weevil, and a few other OCs who are unimportant who we'll call Herb, Ludwig, Wisconsin, and Santa Barbara. Everyone of course knew that Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto were the most popular; and the rest were all just lackeys. 

"This trip blows, I mean who really roller skates anymore? That was so 90's." Yami mused, resting his tri-colored haired head on his bored hand. 

"Only losers like her." Marik replied, pointing to a shoulder-lengthed brunette who at that very moment happened to fall over. 

"Nice moves Tea!" Marik hollered. She frowned, but was reassured when three of her friends crowded around her.

"Don't listen to then, they're just drugged out losers anyways." A tall brunette coaxed, helping the cerulean-orbed girl to her feet. 

"Yean, Tristan's right; in a couple of years they'll all be flipping burgers." A blonde haired, honey eyed teen replied. 

"What about Mai, Joey?" Tristan asked innocently, grinning at the flustered look on said blonde's face. 

"What about her?" He asked, trying to pull it off coolly. Tristan playfully smacked the blonde's head. 

"Hey punk, I'll get you for that!" Joey called as Tristan skated off, trench coat flying behind. The fourth member sighed, and skated along side Tea. 

"They'll never learn." Another boy, a snowy haired teen said warily, rolling his enchanting emerald eyes. This one was Ryou, and he had it bad for a certain white haired rebel. He peered to his left to find five or six popular kids now skating almost beside them; and one was trying to do an impression of Tea. 

"Oh help! I'm ugly and can't get up! The horror!" Marik screeched, the group beside him chuckling, save one who was busy in his own dazed world. 

He seemed to be primly staring at the white haired teen beside Tea. Another low blow was made towards the two.

"Look at the love birds Seto, they're being losers together! How _cute_!" A tall blonde knock out/whore named Mai chimed, giggling.

Ryou turned to the group and gave them his most furious look, which to Bakura, resembled a hurt and lost puppy. Ryou had these cute little pouty lips that Bakura liked… _a lot_. Bakura kept his gaze on Ryou, who turned away when he realized Ryou was starring right back. 

Ryou turned a light pink when he noticed Bakura starring at him.

"I hate them." Tea said, her eyes glazed in anger. 

"Yeah…" Ryou trailed off, seeming to be lost in thought. 

"Ryou, are you feeling ok, you were staring at Bakura for like two minutes." A short, tri-colored haired teen, who more resembled a boy asked. Ryou turned a darker shade of red, and tried to hide it in his cotton hued locks. 

"I was spacing out; that's all." He mislead. He shook his head, trying to get the image of Bakura out of his head. He couldn't understand why he thought about Bakura like this. After all, Bakura was mean. He beat up kids for no reason, picked on kids for fun, didn't care for anything or anyone, stole things, illegally drank, you name it, he's probably done it. Ryou sighed at the thought. 'I'm a loser anyways, a norm. Kids like him don't date kids like me, he's much too cool.' He thought to himself, frowning. 

Besides, everyone in school knew Seriouse Nelson, the most popular girl in school had a thing for him, and Ryou kind of thought he felt the same about her. He really wanted Bakura, extremely. If he'd had any guts, he'd ask Bakura to couple skate with him at the end of the field trip. He was too afraid of rejection, which was pretty much guaranteed. 

"You like him don't you?" An ash blonde with lilac orbs asked. 

"N, no…" Ryou stuttered.

"Ryou don't lie to me, you know you want him and how could you not? He's hella sexy!" Malik announced, receiving stares from a few skaters passing by. Ryou blushed.

"Though, his other blonde friend is even tastier. He is so mine for the couple skate." He announced proudly. 

"How do you know, he could say no." Tristan replied. 

"like anyone could say 'no' to me." Malik countered, motioning to his body. Ryou and Yugi giggled slightly.

"How could you like him Ryou? He's so mean!" Tea exclaimed. 

"He's never been mean to me tough." Ryou replied lamely. 'As if that wasn't the stupidest reply ever.' He whined to himself. 

"Yeah Tea. Besides, as I do recall, you liked Yami once and he's not too different." Malik chided. 

Yugi turned flinched slightly at the mention of the name, You see, innocent little Yugi has been secretly seeing Yami behind everyone's back for a few months now. No one knew except Yami's best friend, Bakura. Bakura had thought Yugi was a waste of time, but he didn't really care too much since he wasn't the one dating him. Yugi really loved Yami and should too, out of school Yami was quite the gentlemen, especially for his Yugi. Yami also loved Yugi too, but was too scared to tell him. 

Yugi was kind of upset their relationship was a secret, but stayed with Yami in spite. 'Soon he'll be ready to reveal.' He thought, 'soon.'

"You know what Ryster, I am going to ask Bakura to skate with you!" Malik proclaimed, grinning at the frightened look in Ryou's eyes. 

"Are not!" Ryou exclaimed. 

"well, I'm going to tell him you like him."

"No, you aren't! I'll kill you Malik!" Ryou replied, nervous. Oh why had he picked a blabbermouth for a best friend, why?

"Then, I guess I'm going to die because I'm going to talk to Marik!" Malik exclaimed, skating his fastest away. 

Ryou knew it was useless to stop him. Now he was just down right scared of what Bakura would do, he knew Malik would tell him, and soon. He tried to calm down and just enjoy skating with his friends.

~~~

As for Malik, he rolled over to the table in which Bakura, Yami, Marik, and Seto where seated at.

"Hey guys!" He chirped. 

"Yeah?" Yami asked, sounding agitated.

"I just wanted to talk to Marik, that's all!" He said cheerfully. Marik glared towards the blonde suspiciously. 

"What Is it?" He asked, following the other blonde to a more private location.

"Well, honestly, I think your pretty hot Marik, and since the couple skate is for the person you really want to be with, I thought why not you!" Malik sang merrily. 

"Why should I?" Marik asked, as if he was uninterested. Malik was pretty adorable and Marik had always had a thing for the tanned skinned beauty. He always thought that Malik was too 'cool' for him though, and wouldn't be interested. After all, Malik was super nice, with an outgoing personality and always cheerful; in which all three Marik lacked. 

"Because, I'm cute! Hey, if you don't want me, fine then. Anyone else would be glad to touch this skin." Malik said with a cute smile. His statement was actually pretty true, too. 

"Fine. Only because you are pretty damn sexy though." Marik replied, crossing his arms.

"Well yeah. Why else would you want to skate with me?" Malik remarked, as if it was obvious. Marik shrugged and was about to skate away when Malik grabbed his shoulder. 

"Oh yeah, you know your friend, Bakura?" 

"Yeah what about him?" Marik replied, furrowing a dark blonde eyebrow. 

"Well a friend of mine has a crush on him and if I do say so myself, they'd be absolutely cute together! Plus, Ryou's absolutely dying to meet him! He's a total sweetheart, and he's much to shy to ask Bakura to skate himself!" Malik pleaded.

"What about it?" Marik asked.

"Just tell him Ryou's interested in him! Please, for me?" Marik pleaded, giving his best puppy eyes. Of course Marik fell for it. 

"Fine, but you do know he's likely to say no and even embarrass your friend right?" Marik replied. 

"Yeah… but I don't think he'll do that to Ryou." Malik said with a smile, before going to look for his friends. 

He joined a giggling Yugi and Tea; and a very nervous Ryou at a table towards the back. Malik had a big grin on his face, so the three knew he had done something mischievous. 

"Guess who I get to skate with?" He asked smugly, sitting down next to Ryou. Ryou peered up to him with pleading, frightened eyes.

"Marik…" Ryou trailed off quietly.

"Mhm! Gee Ryou, don't look so scared, Marik said Bakura would most likely say 'yes'!" Malik exclaimed, trying to reassure his friend. He put an arm around Ryou's shoulders, calming the poor boy down a bit. Yugi gave Ryou a meek smile. 

"I'm sure he'll say yes!" Yugi coaxed, hoping to cheer his friend up. How Yami talked about Bakura though, Ryou was in for one rude awakening. He hid his woe, and smiled. 

"Where's Joey at?" Malik asked, glancing to the rink. 

"Tossing insult s and kisses with Mai of course." Tea said knowingly. 

"So, who everyone going to skate with?"

~~~

"So what'd that loser want?" Herb asked, pointing to the retreating blonde. 

Marik sank down next to Yami. 

"Oh, he just asked me out." Marik said in a boring tone, leaning his head back against his arms on the booth.

"And you said…" Wisconsin asked with much anticipation.

"Sure. I mean his is pretty cute and he looks like tons of fun if you know what I mean." Marik said with a smirk, receiving eye rolls from every one but Bakura who smirked back. 

"Sounds like a damn blast." Bakura chided, rolling his jaded mahogany and folding his arms. 

"Oh, and Bakura my dear friend; I have some news for you!" The blonde added, picking off his black nail polish.

"Oh?" Yami quirked, amused.

" Sounds like something important, so all of you out!" Seto hollered at the lackies who quickly retreated. 

"If it's another stupid girl, forget it. Not interested." Bakura said flatly, un amused. Marik smirked. 

"Oh no dear friend, it's a boy. A very sweet one, as my new fling Malik tells me."

"Who!" Yami exclaimed, crimson eyes widening. He loved getting his nose into other people's love lives.

"I don't really care." Bakura said simply, glancing to a certain table in the back. He truly only wanted to date one person, and one person _only._

"Oh, but you might be interested in this one." Marik mused, peering to Yami, who grinned in returned. 

"Oh him…" Yami exclaimed in a whisper to himself. Bakura glared at the two, who just smiled in return.

"Well who the hell is it?" Bakura spat.

"A certain white haired boy who has, let's say, a crush." Marik replied, smirk increasing in size at the now wide eyed Bakura; who quickly shook himself back to normal, trying to look un amused. 

"You lie." He seethed.

"No, seriously Bakura. Malik told me this kid really has it for you and wants to couple skate with you. So will you be the gentlemen I know you can be and accept?" Marik asked, hopeful. He had known for quite sometime now that Bakura had an interest in the teen. He just didn't tell Malik, as it would've gotten his hopes up. Bakura at the table deep in thought. 

"I'll think about it." He answered quietly. Marik smiled.

"So what about you Yami, who are you going to 'roll' with?" Seto asked. Yami fidgeted nervously. 

"Erm… not sure yet…" He replied slowly. How could he tell trhem about Yugi Sigh; he hadn't a clue. 

"There's always Tea!" Marik chaffed, making Bakura snort.

"And what a prize she is." He retorted. 

"That little midget seems to think so." Marik replied, pointing to an amethyst eyed boy, who was playing a game of 'duel monsters' with said brunette. Bakura of course looked around for his love intrest, but it was all in vain. Ryou seemed to be busy skating somewhere. 

Yami glared at Yugi and Tea, a tinge of jealous in his bloody crimson hued orbs. 

"Like he'd waste his breath on her." He grumbled.

"What was that?" Marik asked. 

"Eh, nothing." Yami replied quietly, fiddling with a French fry.

"Who's are these anyways?" Seto shrugged.

"Shall I go tell the boy your decision Baku?" Marik asked, faking innocence. 

"Heck, no. You won't say one word to him about this; got it?" Bakura replied flatly. 

"Suit yourself." Marik said, getting up along side Seto. And skating off.

"We should tell him."

"That's what I was thinking Seto, you can go tell him; skate away." Marik shooed. Seto of course did as told.

"Hey Ryan!" Seto hollered, skating his quickest towards said teen.

"Ryan!" He called. 'Hm… I think that's his name…' He thought.

"Ry…ou!" He shrieked. Ryou turned around and was surprised to see who had been calling him. 

"Yeah?" He replied, slowing down to let Seto catch up.

'Message from Marik. Bakura say 'maybe'. Just thought I'd let you know; later!" Seto said, before skating off. 

'What… maybe? Wow, I didn't even know Bakura knew who I was. Maybe he'll say 'yes'" He though happily.

~

As a couple of hours dragged on, it was soon thirty minutes until the 'couple song' and Ryou was more nervous than ever. 'He's going to say 'no'.' He thought to himself sadly. He sighed, slamming his head on the table. Malik noticed his friend's distress and quickly thought of a solution.

"I'll be back!" He chirped with a smile.

He skated over to the popular table once again, which was now a surrounded by about 20 people, mostly girls asking out the three hotties, who all of course said 'no'. Malik pushed his way in.

"Hi!" He said, now to the table of Yami, Bakura, Marik, Yami, and Wisconsin, Ludwig, and Seriouse were seated at. He cringed at the sight of Serriouse, as he'd always thought she was pretty vial. She had layered blonde high-lighted hair that was always curled, dark brown eyes, freckles, and always a murky orange color from fake tanning. She wore too much makeup, especially blush. Her cheeks were a steaming red. She wore a short black mini skirt and tight sky blue tank top with her nasty pink thong sticking out. 

"Um, like hi." She replied in her annoying valley girl tone. 

"Yes, Malik?" Marik asked politely. Malik gave him a sweet smile, causing 

Marik to blush, but only slightly.

"I was just wondering what you were up to…" Malik trailed off, his eyes wondering to a thinking Bakura.

"Hoping you'd leave for one." Seriouse replied snottily, receiving a 'yeah' from Herb. No one really liked Herb anyways, so you can't expect him to know better than agree with her.

"Really, because that's the same thing I was thinking about you!" Malik replied merrily, receiving sniggers from about half the group. She scowled before standing up, trying to intimidate him.

"Say that again you little bitch, I dare you." She spat. Marik was getting angry and was being held down by Wisconsin and Ludwig.

"I said , your ugly and a piece of garbage so go find a trash can." Malik snickered. She was about to slap him when a tanned hand grabbed hers.

"Sit down Seriouse ." Bakura barked. She listened of course as any good dog would.

"Anyways Bakura, I'm really curious as to know whether or not you've made up your decision yet."

"Whether or not your going to ask Ryou to Skate with you, duh?" Marik stated as if it were obvious. Bakura glowered at the blonde and the hideous beast A.K.A. Seroiuse 

"EWWW why would he skate with Ryou?' she asked appalled. She'd never dream of her Bakura wanting anyone but her .

"………." Bakura gave her an unnoticed death glare.

"I thought I said to keep your damn mouth shut Marik!" he whispered. Marik grinned and shrugged.

You know Ryou really likes you Bakura and I know you'd make his day if you asked. He's been staring at you for ages, hoping you'd notice, but you never did. At least give him a chance!" Malik pleaded giving him the best puppy dog eyes. Marik almost squealed at the cuteness but managed to hold it in.

"I don't know ok?" Bakura seethed, taking in what malik had said. If Ryou had been staring at him for a long while, how come he hadn't noticed? He sighed and smacked his head on the table. ' to much pressure!' He thought. 

Malik shrugged "Fine, whatever" he said before skating off back to the rink.

Seriouse took in what she could and formed her own master plan. She smirked and rose then roller skated away. She made her way over to Ryou and Yugi who were currently getting a coke, nope not a pepsi because pepsi is for big fat trash can garbage disposal losers! *cough* anyways, they got a coke and were standing by the machine .

"Um Hi!" Seriouse said

"Hi…." Ryou trailed off, like most people at school, he hated her.

"Hello!" Yugi said in his usual cheery tone. She gave him a disgusted look and glared back at Ryou.

"Anyways, Bakura's made his decision and he says 'No.'" She said with a smile.

"What!" Malik exclaimed from behind her.

"Bakura… he said no, he doesn't skate with losers. Sorry." She said before rolling away and smirking.

"That asshole!" Malik growled. Ryou's smile quickly changed to a frown. He leaned against a wall and sank down to his knees and started to cry. Yugi gave him a look of sheer pity and sat next to him. 

"Ryou, it's ok he's a jerk, he doesn't realize how cool you are! He's the one missing out; not you." Yugi coaxed.

"Then why am I the one who feels so alone?" He sobbed. Yugi pulled Ryou in to a hug and caressed the poor teen's back.

"This is all my fault Ryou, if I would've just butted out, things would've been ok." Malik said softly, sinking down next to the two.

"No, it's ok Malik. You were only trying to help. You can't help it if he doesn't want me." Ryou said through sniffles. Malik hugged him tightly.

"Sh… I'm sorry sweetheart." He cooed in Ryou's ear.

"Don't worry Ryou, I'll skate with you." Yugi said happily. Ryou smiled but shook his head.

"Don't be silly Yugi, skate with who you want. Don't waste time on me." 'Bakura didn't.' He thought, letting out another long sob. 

"I'll skate with you!" Malik exclaimed happily. Ryou once again shook his head.

"No, you really worked hard to ask Marik. Don't let this chance pass you by." He said. 

~~~

Bakura was growing bored sitting at the table. 'I should really just ask the kid and make both of us happy… But wait, what if Malik was kidding and this is all a show?' He thought, worried. He was no more sure on asking Ryou than he was hours ago. He then realized there was now only ten minutes until the awaited time. 'To do, or not to do?' He thought.

~

As the time crept by, Ryou's sobs subsided.

"are you sure you don't want to skate with me?" Malik asked, making sure. Ryou smiled and nodded.

"Go with Marik." He said softly. There's no way he was about to spoil his friend's happiness for his own misery. 

"Yugi, who are you going to skate with anyways." Malik asked, curious.

"Um… no one." Yugi answered gravely. 

"You'd better go get Marik, Malik. They're about to start the song." Ryou said longingly. 

"Ok… I am off then…" Malik trailed off, as he skated away. He'd be having a word or two with a certain Bakura.

~~~

"Ahem." Marik sounded as he approached the table in which Bakura, Yami, and Marik were at.

"Yeah?" Bakura snapped.

"That was really cool of you to blow off Ryou like that!" Malik exclaimed.

"Blow… off? I never even gave him an answer! I was about to go ask him for your information!" Bakura said truthfully.

"That's not what Seriouse said! She said you called him a loser and said no!" Malik replied, folding in his arms.

"That ugh, I hate her!" Bakura hollered, shaking his fists in anger.

"One second." He said flatly, rising from the table. He barged over to Seriouse and a band of girls. They squealed as he approached. He rolled his eyes.

"Seriouse…" He howled. She fluttered her mascara caked eye lashes.

"Yes Bakura?" She was of course expecting him to ask her to skate.

"How dare you tell Ryou I said 'no' you little cunt! I freaking hate you and if you take one step near Ryou, or I again, I'll kill you blonde bimbo!" He shrieked. She looked awe stricken before he skated away. 'Ryou is going to hate me now.' He mentally groaned. 

~

Marik had already taken Malik on the rink once the announcer announced the coming of the last song, and that he'd give everyone a minute to find their partners.

Yami on the other hand pushed aside a pack of girls and moved towards Yugi, who was standing next to Ryou.

"Hey Yugi!" He called.

"Oh, hi Yami." He said, less than cheerful.

"Look Yugi, I'm sorry I was scared in the past, but I can admit it now. I love you." He said grabbing the shorter boy's hand. Yugi gasped before hugging the taller teen.

"I love you too!" He cried.

"Now, how about a skate?" Yami said, smirking. He pulled Yugi away before he had a chance to note Ryou of his leave. 'What is going on?' Ryou thought as he watched the two skate away holding hands.

All the lights dimmed and almost all the 10th graders found partners and were on the rink in bliss. Ryou sighed as he watched all the couples giggling and smiling together, holding hands. He then remembered what Bakura had said and resumed crying. 

"Hey!" A voice called. Ryou ignored it, assuming it was to someone else. The person yelling stopped o the wall next to Ryou and starred out to the rink.

"Watching them?" He asked. Ryou turned to him and gasped as he wiped away his tears when he realized who the person was.

"Yeah…" He stuttered, at a loss of words. He suddenly blushed at how stupid he must've looked. 

"Why aren't you out there?" The white haired teen asked Ryou. Another tear slid down Ryou's pale face in response.

"Don't cry, it's just a question." Bakura said softly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have had my friend ask you, but Malik insisted." Ryou sobbed. 

"And it's a good thing he did." Bakura replied, smirking. Ryou looked deep into Bakura's eyes, his won so confused. 

"But you said no…" Ryou trailed off. Bakura smiled and took the other's hand.

"Skate with me." He demanded, whisking Ryou away.

"You really don't have to do this! If you want me to, I can even go ask the person you like to skate with you!" Ryou pleaded.

"But they're already skating." Bakura answered simply. Ryou looked down in sadness and frustration. 'So I'm just a pathetic backup?' He thought. More tears shed down his face as he tried to pull away from Bakura.

"Ryou, wait… you didn't let me explain. You didn't let me say who it was!"

"Fine, who?" He said miserably.

"You." Bakura said, smiling. Ryou starred towards the other teen wide-eyed. Bakura pulled Ryou close and twirled so he was skating backwards and facing him. He then pulled Ryou close and placed a small, sweet kiss on the boy's trembling lips.

"I only ever wanted you." Bakura said after. Ryou grinned and hugged him so hard, they both fell to the floor. Some couples around them laughed, while a few cheered…

Bakura grinned and pulled Ryou close to him. "Be mine." He whispered low enough so that only the glittering eyed boy could hear him.

"Of course!" Ryou whispered back, kissing Bakura in return. Ryou nuzzled his nose to Bakura's, who kissed Ryou again, this time more passionately as he licked Ryou's lips begging for entrance. Ryou of course opened so the two could taste each other better.

"Go Ryou!" Malik cheered.

"They finally got together, yay!" Mai exclaimed, hugging her now boyfriend Joey.

Yugi and Yami smiled at the two, before having a small kiss of their own.

So all ended well that day, except a new couple, who would remain together forever!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God, the Grand (e): Done, after ours of endless typing!! *waltzes with Greebo*

Greebo, the Dragon: WooT!

God: I hope you all liked the story! If you really wanted to be a cool cat and confess your undying love for it, review please!

Greebo: I'll even give you a kiss!

Gandalf: -_-; Anyways, we're off! Later days!


End file.
